


Nothing and Everything

by averagejubi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aerith wants everyone to get along, Cloud just wants a break, Domestic Fluff, Drama, F/M, Married Couple Aerith and Cloud, Other, Roxas and Sora (Kingdom Hearts) are Twins, Roxas and Ventus (Kingdom Hearts) are Siblings, Roxas doesn't want to be left behind, Sibling Rivalry, Sora and Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts) are Siblings, Sora wants them to get along, That's it, Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts) Redemption, Vanitas and Ventus (Kingdom Hearts) are Twins, Vanitas wants to be accepted, Ventus wants to help, family au, that's the plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averagejubi/pseuds/averagejubi
Summary: Aerith and Cloud finally decided to settle down and start a family. Bringing them into the world was the easy part, but no one ever said raising kids would be the hardest battle the two would face.Or: a drabble series in which Vanitas and Ventus are twins who hardly get along and it’s up to their baby brothers to mend their relationship.





	1. Birth

Cloud sped through the white halls as his heart beat rapidly against his chest. His buster sword clunked loudly with each step he ran with haste, causing all to watch and wonder just what the young blond was in such a hurry for.

Finally reaching his destination, Cloud quickly opened the door and searched for a set of familiar green eyes. “Aerith!” he cried breathless as he came to the frail woman’s bedside. “Tifa told me as soon as I arrived at the station, am I too late?”

The hours of excruciating pain seemed to fade away the instant Aerith caught sight of her fiance. “You’re just in time.” Cloud let out a sigh of relief, wiping away the beads of sweat from her forehead before placing a longing kiss to the area. 

“You’re doing great,” Cloud encouraged. Aerith’s hands quickly found his, crushing his fingers in a tight grip that put his years of training to shame. “Ah! My hand!”

The midwife interrupted the pair as more pressing matters were at stake. “You’re almost there, Aerith! Keep pushing!” With a pained cry, Aerith let out a heavy breath, and then, silence.

“What happened? Is the baby alright?”

Cloud looked to the midwife and shared a worried glance. Though his conscious was at put at momentary ease as the midwife cleaned the infant and handed the bundle to the blond. “He’s fine Aerith,” he assured. “Look.”

She took the quiet baby in a cautious hold. Dark strands of hair sat atop his head yet the baby seemed to be in quiet slumber. His birth was concerning to all the adults in the room but like Cloud, Aerith felt assured by his presence alone. Just as the warm feeling of motherhood began to settle in, another contraction surged through her system.

“Here comes the next one!” One arm cradling her firstborn and hand crushing Cloud’s, Aerith screamed into the bite of her lip and pushed with what strength she had left.

A loud pitch cry echoed through the small hospital room as the midwife exclaimed, “It’s a boy!” The woman handed Cloud the wailing bundle, faint yellow strands upon his little head.

“Twins,” said Cloud, baffled as he held their newborn at his fiancee’s side. The young couple, both shy of adulthood. Her pregnancy was unplanned and came sooner they both had hoped. Despite the backlash of their families, Cloud couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride in his beloved for bringing their children into the world. “Thank you, Aerith.”

A bright but tired smile formed on her lips. “What should we name them?” Aerith asked, poking at the chubby flesh of the slumbering twin.

Cloud thought on the question as he also prodded a finger to the youngest twin’s cheek, causing the child to cease his cries and reveal a set of wide blue eyes. The blond was taken back by the reveal, as if he were staring at a picture of his younger self. “Ventus.”

Aerith gave an approving nod then looked down to the firstborn in her arms. “What should your name be then, I wonder.” Just as the words left her mouth, the infant slowly opened his eyes to reveal a pair hazel colored orbs. The gold seemed to over take the green in his bright eyes but held a certain fire that remind Aerith of the sun. “What about Vanitas?” she suggested all the while smiling down at the quiet infant.

“Vanitas?” Cloud repeated, which seemed to gage a bubbly grugle from the younger twin. The new father flashed a wholehearted smile as he placed a warm kiss to Aerith’s temple. “Vanitas and Ventus it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, I don't post enough on here so I thought it'd be nice to try it out with a drabble series. Unfortunately I have not had the time to play through KH3 so don't expect any relative themes from the work to show up here. 
> 
> Other than that, I thought about this concept one night and here's what became of it. Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a comment!


	2. Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! Thanks for the kudos on the first chapter, it really means a lot! Just a reminder that since this is a drabble, each chapter won’t happen chronologically and will jump to different points in time every now and then. 
> 
> But if you’re curious, Vanitas and Ventus are sixteen while Sora and Roxas are four in this story, just about the ages they all were in the timeline of Birth By Sleep.

“Sora! Roxas! Lunch is ready!” 

At the call for food, eager footsteps echoed throughout the house as the thudding sound upon the floor grew nearer. Two little boys came into view, one with a toothy smile while the other’s was more reserved. 

“Yay! Food!” exclaimed Sora with glee, the brown haired twin with locks spiked in every direction. Just before he could climb onto the chair and begin stuffing his face, a pair of hands lifted him into the familiar warm embrace of his mother.

Aerith flashed a smile at her little firecracker with one eyebrow quirked knowingly. “We talked about this little man,” she scolded lightly as she turned the four year old in arms so that they came face to face. “What are we supposed to do before we eat?”

“Tell mama she’s pretty?” Sora tried to bribe with wide, shining blue eyes.

“Wash our hands, dummy.” Roxas, the blond haired boy correct though in a low mumble. Whereas Sora sported brown hair spikes, Roxas was a blond with strands all standing in an upward fashion. The two shared the same ocean colored eyes yet the slightly younger twin seemed more tame than the older.

Their mother smiled down at Roxas, one hand curled into the length of her pink dress. Aerith came down to her knees to set Sora down and stroke Roxas’s head approvingly. “That’s right! Good job sweetie.” Roxas looked to his feet bashfully, a red tint dusting upon his cheeks.

Sora pouted at the divided attention. “I knew that…” His dismay last long as he, too, received an affectionate hand through his hair. “C’mon Roxas!” With newfound energy, Sora pulled Roxas by the hand and raced towards the downstairs bathroom.

Just as they left the dining area, Aerith set the last down plate on the table when the sound of keys and closing of the front door caused her head to turn. The brunette scurried over to the front and gasped at the sight of her eldest son shuffling his shoes off. “Van!”

Vanitas quirked a brow at the older women and proceeded to remove his shoes before silently making his way to the stairs. His tracks were stopped, however, as Sora rushed to hug the teenager by the leg. “Big brother, you came home early!” 

Golden eyes looked down at the boy whose appearance used to reflect his own. Instead of his inherited brown locks, the sixteen year old sported dyed black spikes. He was the epitome of a high school delinquent—earrings pierced along each ear, uniform in disarray with a plain black hooded jacket under his blue uniform blazer along with worn out sneakers instead of brown loafers. One look at Vanitas had everyone running for their money and as a result, he became isolated.

“That’s what I would like to know,” came Aerith, tone laced with concern.

Vantius turned around his mother with a bored look. “Got out for good behavior,” was all the ravenhead offered as he shrugged Sora off his leg and retreated upstairs to his room. The four year old lost balance at the movement, falling on his behind with a yelp and tears threatening to fall.

Aerith sighed, lips pursed and eyes downcast. How many more years would her eldest continue to distance himself? Walking over to where Roxas attempted to console Sora, Aerith knelt to their level with a trying smile. The small brunet came to his feet though couldn’t help the sniffles that continued to escape. Aerith wiped away the snot and tears with her apron patiently waiting for Sora to subside, Roxas rubbing a hand on his eldest brother’s back. “How about we visit your dad at work and eat lunch with him?” 

With a final sniff, Sora’s mood greatly brightened. “Can Van come?” 

His mother hesitated. “Ah, well… Big brother is sleepy so he’s going to have nap time,” Aerith appeased.

“Oh.” Sora seemed to accept the reason and gave a wide grin. He grabbed his mother’s dress in attempt to drag her body into the kitchen. “C’mon mom! We can’t keep dad waiting!”

Green eyes caught Roxas’s with a playful glance. With a dramatic woe, Aerith mocked a yawn and laid her weight upon the floor. “On second thought, mommy’s feeling sleepy too.”

Roxas played along with his mother and fell on top of her abdomen. “Goodnight Sora,” the blond mimicked his mother.

Sora’s jaw dropped in disbelief. “Guyysss!” whined the four year old as he tried to drag his mother and the added weight of his brother across the hallway floor. Aerith and Roxas concealed their giggles as Sora continued to whine and tug.

Unbeknownst to them, golden eyes watched the interaction with eyes narrowed and lips turned.


End file.
